Sleeping
by dimplesgirl
Summary: They're sleeping together...Jibbs
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing, and this is unbeta'd, also a different style for me, a sort of drabble if you will. Enjoy :)

XxX

Sleeping

Washingon DC Dec. 2006

She sleeps better when she's sleeping in his bed. Naked or clothed, it hardly matters. And there's no logical reason for it. She used to prefer distance when she slept, didn't like to feel smothered. Possessed. Owned. Hated being held, until Paris, until he held her.

When she starts from sleep at the inevitable siren inthe streets of Georgetown he talks softly into the back of her neck, until the images of Cairo cease to exist and her heart slowly stops slamming into her rib cage. She finds that the warmth of his arm wrapped around her feels like protection, not entrapment.

She has a theory. About Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his effect on her sleeping habits. Not only does he disrupt them with salacious activities, he also gives them a sense of peace, something she lost as a child. She slept because she had to, never saw it as a favorable activity and although his reputation says otherwise, Jethro loves to sleep. Jethro taught her to love sleep.

He sleeps better when she's sleeping in his bed. The smell of her shampoo. The soft fine silky texture of her hair against his face. He's comfortable when he sleeps with her.

Now days, when he does wake up at night he finds he'd rather lie and listen to her breathing than get up and work on the boat. He finds that the warmth of her body curled against him is a shield against the dreams of deserts and a little girls blue eyes. Dreams that used to plague him nightly.

He has reached a conclusion. This is what he wants. He wants her in his bed every night, needs her in his bed. He finds himself happy when she sleeps by his side. Finds her smiling on the days where the night before he'd curled her into him and kept her safe. Jenny reminded him of what it was to hold someone so important while they slept.

XxX

End.


	2. Sleeping without you

Just a little something, different to my usual but hey, I think it fits.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sadly.

Enjoy!

-o-o-o-

There are days when she wonders if this will ever work. Days of feeling crowded by his presence. Days of feeling if he defers to her one more time she's going to bite his head off and leave his body on the curb. When every straight line motion is a collision course.

There are evenings when after a bitter round of accusation she stalks away to sleep in the other bedroom, wrapped in a vapor of self righteous indignation.

She can't stay there. She can't stay angry. She can't really even sleep until she goes back to their bed, and silently slips in beside him. An act of contrition. Never really sure whether he's awake or asleep, until his arm closes around her, solid and secure.

There are days when he wonders if this will ever work. Days of feeling like he's moving underwater. Trying to speak, and making only low sounds that can't be understood. Sliding past each other, but never connecting. Longing for a breath of fresh air. He's not about to let this go. Again.

There are evenings when he sees so clearly the kinetic energy overcome the attraction. When the prospect of going to bed alone is such a foregone conclusion that he wishes she's just cut to the chase and say it. Its over. It would be so much less damaging than he argument he sees coming.

The first few times it scares him, though he'll never admit, makes his heart constrict with the idea of her leaving a second time but there's always a point in the early morning when she slips back into their bed. Quietly, as if he won't wake. As if he hasn't been awake since she left. He wraps an arm around her and feels her melt against him.

There are never any words spoken. Just the sound of their breathing is apology enough. A vibration that proximity allows.

In the morning it will be the distant past. An argument that seems so long ago it doesn't bear review. As if the sun coming up brings a change in temperature and a different state of matter.

End.


	3. Not Sleeping

Another addition of Sleep, coming about as a result of my insomnia. Hope you all enjoy, all mistakes are mine and reviews are welcomed.

Xx

She's in Israel and he sleeps alone. Well, not so much sleeps as avoids sleep. Stays up 'til all hours working on the boat. Sanding 'til his hands hurt, and then some.

He drifts off late at night on the cold concrete and wakes up in the very early hours of dawn to the itch of sawdust and smell of spilt bourbon. Checks his email constantly just like she taught him, and although he hasn't quite mastered replying, he likes to read her words.

He waits, hoping that's she's somewhere near a transmission tower. Makes sure he's home at noon, because she often calls just

before going to bed. And he's grateful in a way for his reputation and strong glare; they stop too many people from recognizing his obsessive behaviour and casually mentioning her name just to see him implode.

It's a week before he sleeps in their bed without her, and he hates it. Ten days before he realizes that he's lingering in their closet in the morning, just because it smells of her perfume.

Two weeks before he's waiting at Dulles, much too early for her plane.

He's in Chicago on a joint op. and she sleeps alone. Well not so much sleeps as drops into unconsciousness. Schedules early morning meetings, and spends too much time at the gym so she physically exhausts herself.

She calls him in middle of the day so her voice won't betray how much she misses him at night.

And she's grateful in a way for her ice queen facade as, as a result, very few people recognize her frantic behaviour and mention his name just to see her explode.

It's a week before she realizes that she can stretch out across the whole bed, and it makes her lonely. Ten days before she starts sleeping in one of his t-shirts, just for the comforting smell of him when she wakes up at night

Two weeks before she's waiting at Dulles, much too early for his plane.


End file.
